


Unit 97

by rosegyuhan



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 liners - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Jeon Jungkook is So Done, M/M, Multi, Superheroes, a messy avengers team, dumb superheroes, eunwoo is that cute mf everyone loves, gay jihyo, jimin is lost, jungkook and mingyu happening, teenagers being stupid, yugyeom and jinsoul are siblings wth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegyuhan/pseuds/rosegyuhan
Summary: Después de que Jimin desaparece, Jeon Jungkook promete encontrarlo no importa lo que pase. No esperaba que fuera una loca aventura donde las leyes de la realidad se destruirían ya que como él, sus amigos también tienen un poder especial. Creando un grupo de superheroes que aun no se responsabilizan por sus errores, pelean, se ríen y bromean. ¿Serán suficiente para desenmascarar los defectos de la ciudad donde viven? ¿O Jimin morirá antes de que lo hagan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No sé cuantas veces subiré esta historia y en qué plataformas lo haré pero pensé desde hace un tiempo que se me haría más fácil escribirla en español primero. Sin mas preámbulos espero que les guste, no prometo fecha de actualizaciones porque la universidad existe pero es una de las obras que quiero terminar así que es lo único que tengo seguro. chao xx

Los pasos serenos de Jungkook y Jimin eran acompañados de un silencio entre ambos al tratar de completar el camino hacia sus casas en un largo trayecto que recorrían cada noche. Por alguna razón, suelen rehusarse a usar el transporte público algunos días, solo dependía en que tan escandalosa era la voz de sus madres al llamarlos para estar a tiempo para la cena.

Jeon Jungkook lograba distraerse infinitas veces en su vuelta a casa, a veces solo se sentaba en un parque y veía a la gente pasar y en los peores casos: salía a jugar con su grupo de amigos. Este día fue diferente, tuvo que esperar a que Jimin terminara su turno en la cafetería donde su madre le obligo trabajar. A veces sentía lastima por su amigo, el trabajo a veces solo trataba de envenenar su personalidad cada vez que era más intenso pasar 12 horas en un local.

—Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer más tarde? —preguntó Jimin tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación

—Son las ocho de la noche, no creo que pueda hacer otra cosa más que estudiar —respondió Jungkook, cansado

— ¿Jeon Jungkook estudiando? Puedes ser bueno en muchas cosas pero estudiar no está en tu lista —bromeó

—Es el último año, necesito buenas notas para graduarme y entrar en una universidad a menos que ocurra un milagro y me den una beca jugando futbol.

—Estoy seguro de que te podrás graduar pronto, yo lo hice el año pasado y siento que no estoy haciendo mucho con mi vida de todos modos. Mírame, te estoy acompañando a casa todos los días porque trabajo en la cafetería a una cuadra del instituto.

—Y haces un gran trabajo —Jungkook sonrió

—Solo tengo que llevar una taza hacia la mesa —Jimin sonó aburrido—. Pero si tienes razón, soy bueno en mi trabajo 

—Algún día aprenderás a dibujar corazones de espuma y tendrás el ego más grande.

Jimin solo pudo reír y empujar al muchacho que caminaba feliz a su lado, se estaba sintiendo relajado en aquel momento.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que vieron la casa donde vivían los Jeon, era una pequeña subida que les tomaba largas zancadas pero decidieron correr hasta el lugar en un desesperado intento de sufrir en cámara lenta mientras subían. Sus respiraciones se escuchaban ruidosamente, ambos apoyándose de las piernas para tomar aire hasta estirarse y volver a componerse, viendo el brillo del sudor en sus frentes.

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto —dijo Jimin entre respiraciones agitadas—, estos es una gran pesadilla

—Pensaba que eras más atlético, apenas fueron 30 metros. Oye ¿No te quieres quedar a cenar? No sé qué haya hecho mi madre pero seguramente esta rico —señaló su casa iluminada en cada rincón a excepción de su habitación en el segundo piso—. Pero si no quieres… puedo llevarte mañana algo

—Estoy bien por hoy —apretó el hombro de Jungkook —, nos vemos

—Algún día volverás a cenar con nosotros —dijo Jungkook en voz alta mientras Jimin se alejaba

Jimin se volteó por completo para mostrar su sonrisa amplia, sus ojos brillaban ligeramente.

—Algún día, lo prometo.

Jungkook soltó un suspiro después de observar como Jimin desaparecía entre las calles nocturnas de su vecindario pequeño, entró a su casa con la esperanza de que no existiera un desorden por parte de su hermano en la sala. Extrañamente, Jungkook estaba obsesionado con la limpieza pero su obsesión empeoraba cada día más. Por supuesto, su madre lo tomó como una ventaja para hacerlo limpiar el segundo piso del pequeño hogar cada semana.

Jimin sacó una paleta de su bolsillo, guardando el envoltorio en el mismo y continuando las pequeñas cuadras que faltaban hasta llegar a su hogar, sus pasos eran ligeros, rápidos y movía su cuerpo para sentirse menos obsesivo con el silencio del vecindario en las horas de la noche. Sus oídos pudieron percibir el sonido de un auto que se acercaba hacía él, haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera, incluso cuando sabe que aquel vecindario no era peligroso.

Una camioneta negra se estacionó a su lado y antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta, Jimin se encontraba corriendo rápidamente por la acera, escuchando el sonido de las armas siendo cargadas. Los ojos de Jimin se tornaron de un color verde tan claro como el de una uva pero transformarse no estaba en su lista de acciones, implicaba un tremendo dolor donde lo atraparían al instante mientras sus huesos se quebraban atrayéndolo hacia el suelo del dolor.

Se deslizó al cruzar en una esquina por la rapidez en la que se impulsaba su cuerpo y vio como un dardo se clavaba en la cerca de madera de la casa. Sus ojos se agrandaron pero seguía su camino escuchando el sonido molesto del auto rozar con fuerza por el pavimento.

<< ¿Qué quieren hacer conmigo? >> pensó Jimin dentro de una cabeza que estallaba en horror.

Saltó hacia una alta pared, corriendo con un impresionante equilibrio hasta que sintió como un aparto arropaba la parte izquierda de su cintura y enviaba electricidad por su cuerpo a un nivel tan alto que hizo que cayera al suelo bruscamente.

La visión hacia un cielo nublado ahora era borrosa, Jimin no estaba seguro si su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta potencia por el incontrolable miedo acerca de los que lo seguían o por la electricidad que aun residía en su cuerpo.

— ¿Quiénes son? —pudo susurrar

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Una bolsa de plástico cubrió su cabeza y sintió como una aguja se clavaba en él, lo último que supo Park Jimin fue que estaba en problemas. Serios problemas.

_Jimin-ssi_

_Mi madre está enojada porque no te has quedado a cenar_

_Espero que tengas un fin de semana tranquilo_

Jungkook apagó su teléfono después de conocer la última conexión de Jimin, a veces Jimin lograba ser el peor para contestar mensajes especialmente en las noches, él nunca se ha tomado el tiempo para preguntarle a su amigo al respecto pero la curiosidad nunca lo abandonaba. Cerró sus ojos en un desesperado intento de dormir después de horas de estudio y esperaba tener alguna distracción los siguientes días.

—Jungkook —escuchó la voz de su madre al tocar repetidas veces la puerta de su habitación —, tu amigo el alto está aquí, Kim Mingyu

<<Kim Mingyu… >> pensó Jungkook, aun sin querer levantarse de su cómoda cama.

—Mingyu —susurró exasperado abriendo sus ojos de golpe—, ¡Dile que ya voy, por favor!

—Se ve algo apurado así que-

—Él siempre está apurado mamá, déjalo tranquilo en su mundo —aconsejó antes de salir hacia el baño y toparse con su madre —. Solo quiere salir a jugar futbol así que tal vez no vuelva hasta la tarde ¿Necesitas algo?

—Necesito saber quién te dio permiso para salir porque estoy segura de que no estuve presente en esa decisión —dijo su madre en un tono serio que estaba sobreactuado

—Mama… no empieces, ya voy a tener 18 años este año y aun sigues pensando que me puedes engañar con tu falsa actuación, voy a estar a cuadras de aquí… no en otro país —Jungkook cerró la puerta del baño y la abrió nuevamente—, te amo, no pienses que quiero ser grosero al cerrar la puerta ¿Ok? Adiós

Cepilló sus dientes con tanta brusquedad que su encía sangraba levemente haciendo que mirara su cepillo en confusión por unos segundos y continuar con su rutina para asearse por completo. Bajó las escaleras, su cabello aun mojado y ahora estaba vestido con un gran suéter y unos pantalones color negro. Un conjunto que combinaba con sus zapatos y que lo hacía sentir menos desordenado y con un mal estilo de la moda.

—Hola —saludó a Mingyu chocando sus antebrazos como una costumbre desde que se conocieron hace tres años—. ¿Qué haces tan temprano por acá? Pensé que ibas a salir con Seokmin hoy

—Vamos a salir con Seokmin hoy —reiteró Mingyu—, pensé que sería una gran idea salir a pasar un tiempo juntos que no fuera en el instituto. Sé que no eres de salir mucho o hablar mucho, realmente ni siquiera pensé enviarte un mensaje antes de venir acá pero solo por hoy

—Okay, está bien —Jungkook se encogió de hombros sin importancia

Mingyu solo pudo abrir su boca, sin ninguna palabra que saliera de ella como una respuesta, ni siquiera tuvo que rogarle que saliera de su cueva. Era raro.

—Vuelve a tu habitación, sigue durmiendo, en serio no tenías por qué hacer eso —dijo Mingyu dejando escapar una risa grave

—Déjame… tomar una barra energética y una manzana antes de morirme en pleno juego.

Jungkook se despidió de su madre y salió de la casa junto a Mingyu a quien esta vez, le habían dado la máxima expresión de confianza al prestarle la camioneta de su madre, la cual casi estrellaba un par de veces mientras aprendía a manejar. Kim Mingyu era un desastre total pero lograba ser uno de los amigos más leales que ha acompañado a Jungkook desde su primer día del noveno grado.

Alto y de un cuerpo tonificado, no de una forma exagerada donde parecía sacado directamente de una fábrica que se dedica a hombres musculosos, Mingyu era el primero en robar las miradas de muchos al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela pero él solo se alimentaba de los comentarios dirigidos a él sin realmente buscar una vida popular, sabía que solo se trataba de una vida vacía junto a gente que solo lo mantendría en problemas.

Problemas que también se hacen presente cuando pasa tiempo junto a Jungkook y el gran grupo de amigos que construyeron lentamente.

Mingyu estornudó con fuerza al entrar al auto haciendo que Jungkook no pudiera esconder su disgusto hacia los gérmenes que se dispararon desde su boca.

—Qué asco —susurró Jungkook

— ¿Ahora no es posible estornudar al frente de ti? —preguntó con impaciencia

—Nada como ver tus gérmenes flotando en un espacio cerrado en HD y en primera fila.

—Eres un maniaco.

Jungkook sonrió y miró el pequeño vecindario a través de la ventana mientras su amigo se ocupaba de llegar sin una marca en su auto hasta la cancha del parque que quedaba a escasas cuadras. 

El teléfono de Jungkook vibró haciendo que se moviera sobre su asiento hasta sacarlo de su bolsillo.

<< ¿La señora Park? >>

Eso sí que era extraño y totalmente extremo en su diccionario.

—Hola, señora Park.

Jungkook pudo escuchar como la madre de Jimin inhalaba con fuerza, soltando un suspiro segundos después. Preocupándolo por completo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó

—Es Jimin… no ha vuelto todavía y yo sé que no ha salido a una fiesta porque me habría avisado de antemano porque no le gusta preocuparme, sé que eres uno de los últimos que lo ve cuando te acompaña ¿No está contigo?

—No. Jimin no está conmigo y tampoco me comentó acerca de ir a otro lugar después de acompañarme a casa ¿Me está diciendo que no le ha enviado algún mensaje? Eso es muy raro… 

—Por favor, infórmame si sabes algo de él… estoy muy angustiada.

—Lo puedo imaginar, tranquila, si encuentro algún tipo de información seré el primero en hablar con usted. Espero que aparezca pronto.

—Gracias Jungkook, ten un buen día.

<<Imposible >> pensó al colgar.

Mingyu estaba en silencio en el puesto del conductor esperando a que Jungkook finalmente hablara aunque no hacía falta preguntar después de escuchar la conversación pero al igual que Jungkook, se le dificultaba procesar las noticias y era aún más difícil cuando solo ayer lo había visto en la cafetería.

— ¿Crees que esté…?

—No ¡No! Es imposible, no puedes pensar en un caso tan extremo por ahora… solo piensa en que tal vez se quedó en casa de alguien y todavía no ha despertado, sabes que Jimin a veces logra ser muy olvidadizo.

—Pero no respondió mis mensajes después, ni siquiera llegaron y digamos que Taehyung no es del tipo que escondería una visita sorpresa de Jimin. Oh, me estoy empezando a preocupar —Jungkook pasó su mano por su húmedo cabello, enterrando su cabeza en ellas—, no creo que pueda salir tranquilo, no así

—Te entiendo, puedo llevarte de vuelta a casa si quieres y puedes tratar de pensar mejor las cosas. De todos modos, tratare de preguntarles a los amigos en común que tenga con Jimin.

—No quiero estar solo.

Jungkook guardó su teléfono con una cara que manifestaba intranquilidad y apoyó su cabeza a la ventana del auto.

—Hey, sabes que el límite para considerarlo una emergencia es de 72 horas, si Jimin no aparece pronto entonces la policía se encargará de encontrarlo ¿Ok? Sé que es tu mejor amigo y te debes sentir mal pero ten un poco de esperanza por él.

Jungkook asintió con su cabeza pero se estaba preguntando como no entraba en pánico todavía conociendo todas las probabilidades pero no hay pistas que le ayuden a saber dónde está Jimin. Jimin era muy bueno como para simplemente escaparse e irse del estado con la persona que ama, era más que eso y Jungkook lo sabía. Su teléfono estaba fuera de alcance y no había noticias acerca de algún acto violento que haya dejado algo sospechoso en alguna calle.

Solo desapareció.

Su mente era más ruidosa de lo normal <<Está desaparecido >> <<Tal vez murió y encontraran su cuerpo flotando en el río >> << ¿Y si Jimin en realidad no era quien mostraba? >> . Jungkook estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza contra una pared pero eso solo causaría más problemas.

Noche antes de ir a la escuela nuevamente, las noticias sobre la desaparición de Jimin ahora eran de importancia local y las reacciones de sus padres lo exasperaban aún más, pensaban que él tenía control sobre las acciones de Jimin solo por conocerse y no existía algo más irritante.

_97 gang_

**min9yu:** Jungkook, no has tenido información nueva sobre Jimin?

**jaeehyun:** solo están logrando crear teorías conspirativas más que buscar evidencia solida

**yugyeomhm:** no eras uno de los que estaba diciendo que fue raptado por una raza superficial de alienígenas esta tarde (?)

**jaeehyun:** grosero

**minghao_o:** tenemos que tener paciencia, la policía tomará el caso mañana y comenzaran una búsqueda

**eunwu: **como si fuese bueno confiar en la policía… no con ese historial

**min9yu: **yo solo espero que esto no sea otro episodio de Stranger Things

**eunwu: **te aseguro que nuestras vidas pueden tratarse de cualquier cosa menos un episodio de esa serie

**minghao_o: **es bueno saber que están concentrados

**bambam1: **creo que debemos hacer más cosas que solo esperar

**dokyeomin: **estoy a nada de gritar

**dokyeomin:** Jungkook?

**jungkookie: **estaba cenando

**jungkookie:** la mama de Jimin está destrozada

**yugyeomhm:** me imagino

**bambam1:** yo ya hubiese sacado mis cuchillos de cocina y busco a Jimin

**jaeehyun:** y morir como un estúpido

**bambam1:** no. porque tengo cuchillos de cocina

**eunwu: **¿¿¿???

**bambam1:** has visto el tamaño de esas cosas? Nadie puede contra un cuchillo de cocina

**jungkookie:** mañana estaré en el patio, temprano

**jungkookie:** no tengo muchas ganas de hablar hoy, lo siento

**dokyeomin:** :(

Jimin sintió como sus pies eran arrastrados por el suelo, trataba de abrir sus ojos pero una tela oscura le hacía imposible conocer donde se encontraba, su cabeza estaba ardiendo y si no fuese por su vulnerable estado, habría asumido que su lengua fue arrancada por alguien. Fue lanzado y sintió como caía sobre un suelo húmedo y resbaloso, libre de aquella bolsa que le impedía ver, pudo descifrar el lugar: una celda. Nunca estuvo en una y el sentimiento de privar su libertad en contra de su voluntad lo enojaba como a nadie pero no hay mucho que hacer.

No mientras mitad de su cara estaba dormida y la otra mitad estaba trabajando duro para recuperar los sentidos.

—Park Jimin, 19 años, puede transformarse en un tigre o tener habilidades de este animal sin necesidad de transformarse por completo —escuchó una voz en forma de eco como si fuera parte de una exhibición en un zoológico—, no tiene mucha experiencia pero eso se puede cambiar con un poco de entrenamiento. Asegúrense de darle una dosis cada día para asegurarnos de que nuestro experimento está funcionando y nunca le quiten la tobillera, puede llegar a ser letal. En estos momentos está siendo investigado su caso así que eliminen cualquier rastro de Jimin en la ciudad, él nos traerá muy buena suerte en el futuro así que no abusen mucho de él.

Escuchó el chillido del micrófono apagarse y no pudo creer que su vida se rebajó a algo que parecía ficticio para él hace días y ahora es parte de un experimento, encerrado en una celda donde el nivel de humedad acabaría con todo en una sacudida. No recordó cómo pero lo último que pudo observar fue una persona caminando cerca de su celda en una bata negra con pasos delicados y un lapicero que no dejaba de crear un molesto sonido por el botón de su punta.

—Está junto a Jung Hoseok, déjenme saber si tienen algún tipo de conexión —la voz era claramente de un hombre viejo, gruesa y con falta de emoción—, luego podemos comenzar los experimentos

<< ¿Jung Hoseok? ¿Hoseok? Pensé que se había ido del país… junto a su familia>>

Jimin escuchó unos tosidos ruidosos de la celda a su lado, la voz se distorsionaba en una ronca al tratar de recuperarse y tratar de pronunciar algo, era una tarea difícil para su vecino de celda.

—Púdrete —susurró la voz conocida

Jung Hoseok.

Quiso reaccionar rápidamente pero la dosis que implantaron en su cuerpo fue tan fuerte que sus ojos se cerraban con la misma rápida en la que quería comprender lo que pasaba. Pero Hoseok llevaba meses sin aparecer en la ciudad hasta que él mismo envió un mensaje diciendo que se mudó a Nueva Zelanda, saber la verdad lo dejó con la garganta seca y allí fue cuando supo que no iba a salir de ese lugar en un tiempo.


	2. Rastros

_Jiminie _

_O quien sea que tenga este teléfono _

_Den alguna señal_

_Normalmente llaman para amenazar pero no lo han intentado_

_En que te has metido? _

_Estamos muy preocupados_

Jungkook lanzó su teléfono a un lado de la cama, casi maldiciendo al ver como quedo en el borde de la cama a un paso de solo caerse al suelo y si tiene suerte, no se hiciera trizas la pantalla. Lo tomó con cuidado, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón gris, listo para salir hacia la escuela en una rutina que ahora era más pesada sin Jimin.

Bajó el pequeño tramo de escaleras y escuchó el televisor encendido desde la sala donde se encontraba su padre.

—Hay reportes acerca de la desaparición de Park Jimin donde se ha desplegado una búsqueda completa por toda la ciudad para encontrarlo después de cumplirse 100 horas de su desaparición, la policía acepta voluntarios que esté dispuesto a explorar áreas en el día. Todavía no se han encontrado pistas acerca de esta extraña desaparición-

Jungkook ignoró el resto de las palabras que se escucharon en la casa al colocarse sus audífonos, se sentó en la mesa y comió un plato de ramen antes de abrazar a su madre y salir de la casa a un paso inquieto. 

Tenía que estar en la parada del bus a tiempo para tomarlo y llegar a clases temprano, tocó impacientemente los tubos fríos de la parada al ritmo de la música hasta ver como el bus se acercaba y abría sus puertas. Su rutina cambió por completo aquella semana, trataba de centrarse en cumplir con sus tareas y no dejarse llevar por su rabia.

Pero era imposible.

En su mente había miles de posibilidades jugando con él y su voluntad de buscar a Jimin, se rehusaba a pensar que perdió a su amigo por completo, aquel sentimiento dejaba un frío angustiante en su estómago; lo suficiente molesto como para expresarse en su rostro preocupado.

<< ¿Dónde pudo haber terminado? >> Se preguntó mentalmente.

Bajó en la parada a una cuadra del instituto y caminó tranquilamente hacia la entrada, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y él tuvo la rapidez necesaria como para arrebatarla con fuerza escuchando un quejido de la persona que solo trato de alcanzarlo.

—Creo que te estás volviendo un poco paranoico —dijo Yugyeom

—Lo siento —hizo una mueca—, he estado leyendo mucho acerca de secuestros y cosas así, la mayoría se producen cerca de un instituto

—Estás haciéndote un gran daño leyendo ese tipo de artículos, digo, solo puede haber un resultado para tus investigaciones: vas a pensar en los peores escenarios. Estoy seguro de que no todos viven la misma situación pero es tu amigo, entiendo tu consternación.

—No creo que la policía vaya a hacer un buen trabajo, nunca lo hacen, suelen rendirse a la mitad y lo dejan a la _“fe”_—Jungkook sonó molesto—. No puedo permitirme dejar a Jimin a la _“fe”_

Yugyeom asintió con su cabeza y palmeó la espalda de Jungkook.

No tenía mucho que decir, reconoce a Jungkook cuando está decidido en hacer algo que es importante para él y no importa lo mucho que no estaba a favor, no iba a lograr detenerlo. Yugyeom sonrió al ver al resto reunido en el mismo lugar antes de entrar, el pequeño jardín de la entrada donde la mayoría se encontraba para seguir caminando hacia sus respectivas clases pero para ellos era una costumbre quedarse un rato a charlar.

—Estás diciendo que los alienígenas no tienen una forma humana y de veras es lo más incoherente que has dicho este año escolar —dijo Bambam cruzándose de brazos

—Se ha confirmado vida extraterrestre en otros planetas pero son en forma de parásitos, parásitos que no son para iguales a los de acá y por esa razón también son considerados vida extraterrestre —explicó Eunwoo con una severa paciencia

—Pero vamos a un caso hipotético —prosiguió Bambam

—Ooh esto va a estar bueno —susurró Jaehyun burlándose por lo bajo

—Digamos que una invasión alienígena está ocurriendo, no quiero creer que ellos van a venir acá en una forma asquerosa donde dirán: “¡Mierda, son alienígenas!”. Si pensamos en una manera en la que pensaría una raza superior-

—Nunca —interrumpió Eunwoo

— ¡Si pensamos en una manera en la que pensaría una raza superior! —Bambam se alteró haciendo que el resto estallara en risas—. Querría pasar por desapercibido entre la cantidad de estúpidos que hay en la Tierra

—Los dos argumentos tienen sentido ¿Pueden calmarse? Es muy temprano todavía —dijo Minghao

— ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó Seokmin colocando su mano en el hombro de Jungkook—. Mi tío se ha unido a la búsqueda de Jimin así que… puede que tenga más probabilidades de darte noticias desde ahora

—Oh, gracias —Jungkook parecía impresionado —. Es como revivir la desaparición de Hoseok

—Pero al final, Hoseok apareció o bueno… al menos envió un mensaje con señales de vida y su familia dejó el país con él aunque no muchos han podido hablar con él —comentó Bambam—, ahora que lo pienso; es bizarro

—Hey, Yugyeom —Eunwoo llamó la atención de Yugyeom quien solo revisaba su teléfono

— ¿Mhm?

— ¿Por qué tienes tinte negro corriendo por tu mejilla?

Eunwoo tocó su sien como un espejismo para que Yugyeom se diera cuenta de las gotas que caían lentamente por su rostro.

—Oh… —pasó su mano por la zona húmeda y miró su mano ligeramente manchada como si hubiese jugado con carbón—, saben que la dirección no deja traer tu cabello de un color que no sea marrón o negro y mi cabello aun es gris desde la vez que lo decolore pero no quiero quitarme el color así que uso spray para evadir una citación

—Pareciera que te bañaras con el spray en vez de aplicarlo con calma —dijo Jaehyun

Yugyeom sonrió nerviosamente pero solo tomó unos segundos para que el grupo cambiara el tema de conversación.

La campana sonó por todo el instituto y Jungkook tomó su primera clase del día: historia. Acompañado de un Mingyu sudoroso que llegó segundos antes de entrar al salón de clase y un Seokmin claramente distraído por los hoyuelos del apuesto Jaehyun. Era gracioso, al menos para Jungkook. Seokmin no lograba disimular sus ganas de apretarle las mejillas al chico hasta que estas se tornaran rosa.

Jungkook tardó minutos en salir tratando de recoger su mesa, Mingyu estaba allí, esperándolo hasta despedirse del profesor sonriendo.

— ¿Jungkook? ¿Cómo has estado después de la noticia de esta mañana? —preguntó entrelazando sus brazos

—No puedo mentirte, en realidad no me anima mucho la idea de la policía porque sé que no son muy buenos para los secuestros y menos cuando nadie ni siquiera sabe dónde tomaron a Jimin —metió bruscamente una libreta en su morral—. Pero no hay mucho que hacer contra eso

—Tienes que confiar en la policía esta vez, hay cámaras de seguridad en toda la ciudad y pueden rastrear su teléfono si son lo suficientemente interesados por Jimin.

—No lo estarán después de un rato, no confío en ellos.

—Puedes intentarlo —insistió Mingyu

—No voy a intentarlo ¿Ok? Prefiero buscarlo por mi cuenta e incluso meterme en la _deep web_ si es posible, alguno de esos hijos de puta lo deben tener en su casa ahora.

— ¿Y después que? ¿Te vas a lanzar una historia de héroe? Es peligroso Jungkook, sé que has entrenado suficientes deportes como para defenderte en una pelea pero un puño no va a poder con armas automáticas o lo que sea que tengan.

—Al menos voy a hacer el intento de salvarlo ¿No? Tampoco soy estúpido como para entrar a un lugar donde sé que solo hay armas y gente que no duda en apretar un gatillo para deshacerse de alguien… si es que de eso se trata la desaparición de Jimin.

—Es una misión suicida —sonó irritado

—Yo sé que es una misión suicida, Mingyu —echó su morral sobre su hombro y caminó hacia la salida aun siendo seguido por su alto amigo—. No quiero que intentes cambiar mi mente

—Eres demasiado terco… Dios.

—Lo sé, a veces es una cualidad.

—Hey —Mingyu colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jungkook lo suficiente como para detenerlo, Jungkook pensó que una pesa había caído sobre él—, no creo estar en paz si te pasa algo mientras buscas a Jimin

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser dramático? —Preguntó Jungkook con arrogancia—. Por favor

Mingyu suspiró. Jungkook podía ser su mejor amigo pero a veces solo quería darle un golpe de realidad y dejara de ser tan idiota cuando era su propósito del día, soltó a Jungkook y este acarició su hombro. Tal vez usó mucha fuerza para detenerlo pero no se arrepentía de causarle dolor después de semejante espectáculo que cargaba.

El gimnasio era una mezcla de extraños olores en una temperatura tibia que salvaba a todos de dejar el suelo con un gran charco de sudor, la mayoría se mantenía en las gradas al ver al resto jugar vóleibol en equipos mixtos con un único líder: Boo Seungkwan. No estaba en su promoción pero era un gran amigo de Mingyu, jugaban cada tiempo libre que tuvieran —a Jungkook le parecía obsesión a este punto.

Se sentó en un escalón, sacando su teléfono y buscando entre sus contactos el nombre de Taehyung. A ver, Kim Taehyung, uno de sus amigos de la infancia y quien todos decían ser hermano no biológico de Jimin, los tres pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en aventuras donde Taehyung encontraba una manera de sacarlos sin salir lastimados.

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios, extrañaba a Taehyung pero estaba feliz por él al ser aceptado en una universidad a unos minutos de distancia.

—Jungkook-ah.

—Te escuchas terrible —rio entre dientes

—La universidad es terrible —reiteró—, solo quiero volver a tener un fin de semana normal

—Oh Taehyung… espero que puedas graduarte-

—Gracias.

—Y así puedas mantenerme —soltó una risa traviesa

—No puedo cuidar una peste como tú pero creo que no hay mucha escapatoria —solo pudo imaginar que estaba sonriendo al otro lado—, sé que estás preocupado… mmm, yo en serio no he tenido tiempo de sentarme y darme cuenta de las cosas que están pasando

—Te entiendo. Y no quiero sonar muy interesado y molestarte pero necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

—Sí, lo que sea —su voz se tornó suave en segundos

—Necesito que dejes de estudiar calculo analítico y rastrees el número de Jimin ¡Y antes de que me reclames!... antes de que me digas que me mantenga fuera de peligro, solo quiero saber si al menos tuvo un último punto de conexión.

—Ah Jungkook, tu nunca puedes quedarte tranquilo. Tendría que ser un juego de suerte si crees que el teléfono de Jimin está aún encendido después de más de 100 horas desaparecido.

<<Maldición >> Jungkook pudo cobrar sus sentidos nuevamente.

—Pero puedo intentarlo por ti, no quiero que te ilusiones mucho porque en serio es poco probable que esté encendido o tenga señal pero no sabemos en que líos se ha metido, trata de no sobrepasar un nivel de fe.

—Ok, gracias _hyung_. Sabía que tus ataques cibernéticos en el laboratorio iban a servir algún día.

—Estamos hablando de una época de oro para este hacker… me harás llorar —Taehyung inhalo con fuerza para actuar un llanto tan dramático que hizo a Jungkook reír—, bien, debo irme. Te enviaré lo encuentre en unas horas.

—Adiós.

Jungkook colgó su teléfono ante una dramática pelea que ocurría en la cancha. No estaba seguro del origen de esta pero Seungkwan se veía alterado y… algo rojo. Mientras que un chico del equipo contrario gritaba que estaban haciendo un juego sucio porque tenían mejores jugadores, cosas estúpidas de nuevo. Llamaron su atención cuando el chico se agachó sobre la malla para llegar hacia Seungkwan pero Mingyu se interpuso entre ellos.

— ¡Te dije que basta! —Gritó Mingyu sin mucho movimiento pero sus ojos eran lo suficientemente intimidantes como para hacer que cualquiera pensara dos veces antes de buscar problemas con él—, no es culpa de Seungkwan que seas una porquería jugando

—Es lo que no quiere entender ¡Claramente! —expresó Seungkwan detrás de Mingyu

— ¿Qué, ahora te crees el dueño de la cancha Kim Mingyu? —Preguntó el chico sin querer dejar la pelea a un lado—. Idiota, deja que tu amigo termine sus peleas

—No hay ninguna pelea coherente así que ¿Por qué dejaría que lo golpearas y le gritaras en la cara porque crees que tu orgullo es crear peleas? No tiene sentido.

—Te dije que dejaras que tu amigo termine sus peleas.

—No.

— ¿No?

<<Golpea a Mingyu y muere >> pensó Jungkook

<<Va a morir >>

El chico alzó su puño pero Mingyu lo detuvo antes de que golpeara alguna parte de su cuerpo y le doliera el doble. Apretó su mano alrededor del ahora pequeño puño haciendo que el chico chillará del dolor, un poco de fuerza aplicada y Mingyu podía escuchar sus huesos quebrarse pero no quería dejar al chico sin escribir por semanas.

Era estúpido pensar de una manera amable en las peleas pero eso le resta problemas en dirección.

—Qué pendejo —comentó Jungkook para el mismo

—Te dije que no —susurro Mingyu y soltó el puño del chico—. Aprende a jugar primero ante de venir acá y arruinar nuestros juegos pacíficos

—Casi se me sale el corazón viendo eso —Seungkwan colocó su mano en su pecho—, _ooh_… gracias Mingyu

—De nada —pasó su mano a través de su cabello y volvió a su posición—. ¿Qué? Sigamos jugando… por favor

Jungkook se levantó de su puesto para ir a la cancha de futbol en el patio, donde probablemente estarían Seokmin y Eunwoo sentados hablando sobre intereses personales y tal vez, retorcidos. Estaba en lo cierto, allí estaban ambos compartiendo una bolsa de golosinas sentados debajo de un árbol que se convirtió en su insignia personal del pequeño club.

— ¿No tienen una clase de geometría en diez minutos? —preguntó Jungkook acercándose al dúo sentado en el césped

—Que le den a geometría —respondió Eunwoo

—No está preocupado porque está pasando las clases —dijo Seokmin con un ojo cerrado, claramente afectado por la claridad del sol—, yo me estoy arrastrando muy bien hacia el fracaso

—El gran Seokmin está reprobando… que año tan insólito —Jungkook se agachó para estar a su altura—, ya creo saber por qué estás aquí

Miró en dirección a la cancha de futbol donde se practicaba Jaehyun en un intento de conseguir una buena beca antes de que sus padres lo mataran a estampas por no ser el orgullo de la familia. Jungkook solía jugar junto a él hasta que decidió que futbol no era lo suyo, siempre ocurre con todos los deportes donde decide anotarse.

Primer mes: gran desempeño, casi obsesionado con una carrera profesional.

Segundo y Tercer mes: la resistencia se mantiene y aún está agradecido por tener buen uso de sus cualidades.

Cuarto y Quinto mes: perdida de prácticas.

Sexto y Séptimo mes: charlas interminables con sus padres acerca de cómo “ese deporte no es lo suyo”

Octavo mes: adiós.

Jeon Jungkook estaba seguro que ser indeciso iba a ser su profesión en el futuro y eso lo perjudicaría al tomar decisiones importantes como ir a una universidad o querer darle sentido a su vida haciendo algo que lo hiciera sentir completamente practico para el mundo.

Una mueca llena de amargura cubrió su rostro al ver como Jaehyun corría de un extremo al otro de la cancha, llevando la presión del entrenador quien sostenía un cronometro y un silbato en su boca para avisar a los jugadores cuando descansar. No se percató de cómo terminó mirando las piernas de Jaehyun pero desde que recuerda de sus tiempos juntos entrenando, eran más delgadas, su aspecto presente podía sofocar a cualquiera como una anaconda. 

El silbato sonó. Jaehyun cayó al suelo como si una gran bola demoledora lo hubiera golpeado.

— ¿No les parece gigantesco el hecho de que Jaehyun, siendo un chico tan buscado por muchos en el instituto… sea nuestro amigo? —preguntó Seokmin distraído

— ¿De qué hablas? —Eunwoo estaba genuinamente confundido

—Amor… —susurró Jungkook tratando de no explotar en carcajadas

—Primero que nada, yo también soy apuesto —afirmó Eunwoo—, o al menos eso pienso

—Pareces un actor de novelas, Eunwoo, no puedo esperar a que entres a una academia de artes y nos calles la boca pudriéndote en dinero —dijo Jungkook dándole una mirada de apoyo

—Amen, hermano.

Jungkook pasó el resto de las clases mirando el reloj en las paredes como si el tiempo se le agotara, tan ansioso como para dejar huecos en sus lápices gracias a las veces que mordía con rapidez debido a sus pensamientos inoportunos.

Su última clase pasó tan lenta que pensó que en algún momento caería en un profundo sueño y todavía estaría allí, la señorita Lee explicando algo sobre los metales. Revisó su teléfono después de salir del salón y tenía varios mensajes de Taehyung que leyó apresurado y con esperanzas torpemente altas.

Taehyung explicaba en sus series de mensajes que la señal del teléfono de Jimin era tan intermitente que estresó parte de su mañana y tarde, lo más probable es que estaba a punto de morir ¿Las peores noticias? El lugar donde se encontraba era el muelle. En una hilera de depósitos abandonados donde solía existir una feria de pescadería años atrás.

— ¡Seokmin! ¡Seokmin! —gritó Jungkook corriendo hacia Seokmin quien se detuvo en el medio del pasillo

—He escuchado que necesita de mis servicios ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó en un acento extraño y grave

—Necesito tu suéter azul que traías esta mañana —extendió su mano y Seokmin lo miró amenazadoramente—. Por favor

—Mejor —sonrió ampliamente y empezó a buscar en su morral —. Toma ¿Puedo saber los propósitos de mi suéter?

—Clasificado hasta que algo interesante ocurra —dijo Jungkook colocándose el suéter apresuradamente, tratando de no golpear a alguien en el intento

—Pero-

—Nos vemos —Jungkook interrumpió a Seokmin al comenzar a correr por todo el pasillo lleno de personas que salían simultáneamente de sus clases

Jungkook esperó minutos antes de tomar el primer bus que lo acercara hacia el muelle, aun mirando la imagen del mapa y el punto rojo que indicaba el lugar exacto. Su corazón estaba poniéndolo en un riesgo al latir con una fuerza que se clavaba en sus oídos como si le alarmaran que estaba realmente asustado de lo que se encontraría.

Jugó con los audífonos al escuchar “Viva La Vida” de Coldplay. Irónicamente, no sentía el mismo mensaje de libertad y heroísmo de la canción. Había más canciones que describen su situación y harían una gran lista larga.

Sin embargo, mitad de Jungkook aún estaba en un comportamiento decisivo en encontrar a Jimin haciéndolo bajar a unas cuadras antes del muelle. La humedad de la ciudad de Seúl aumentaba al caer gotas pequeñas y un viento que era un tanto impredecible. Mojó sus zapatos al caer en un pequeño charco, maldiciendo mentalmente al no recordar la regla de su madre cuando era pequeño: “Ve por donde caminas”.

El muelle estaba muy solo y lúgubre para aun tener la claridad del sol entre las nubes de su lado. Había cajas mojadas esparcidas por todo el lugar, los depósitos estaban completamente cerrados y el olor a mar era inevitable. Jungkook se colocó la capucha del suéter de Seokmin (como si eso ocultara su rostro por completo) y caminó hacía el lugar del mapa.

Era un gran depósito de color gris, las puertas estaban cerradas con un gran candado y habían grandes pilas de cajas mojadas por su alrededor, incluso en la orilla del muelle. A la distancia pudo ver el teléfono en el suelo, mojado, corrió hacía él y solo tuvo la oportunidad de encender la pantalla bloqueada antes de que se apagara por completo.

<<Maldita sea>>

Miró a su alrededor pero no sentía otra presencia en el lugar, no hasta que escucho a alguien hablar a la distancia. Pudo distinguir el sonido de unas llaves, y decidió esconderse entre la pila de cajas mojadas a un lado del depósito.

Uno de los hombres estaba vestido como empresario, un traje pulcro y llevaba unas gafas que no tenían propósito con el clima melancólico. Abrieron el depósito, durando minutos en él pero Jungkook no se atrevió a asomarse por completo, esperó a verlos salir con un maletín.

Jungkook se resbaló.

La pila de cajas a su alrededor cayeron en un estilo domino haciendo que su corazón cayera a un vacío, nunca se había odiado tanto como en ese momento.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Sal de ahí! —gritó el hombre que abrió el depósito, Jungkook pudo notar desde su posición que el hombre del maletín salió corriendo—. Es malo entrometerse en los negocios de los demás

—Yo solo-solo estaba paseando por aquí —dijo Jungkook nervioso reponiéndose sobre sus pies aunque sabía que caería entre lo temblorosas que estaban—, lo-lo siento señor

—No creo que sea una casualidad que te escondieras —dijo acercándose hacia Jungkook

<<Si te golpea, golpéalo de vuelta>>

<<Si te golpea, golpéalo de vuelta>>

<<Si te golpea, golpéalo de vuelta>>

—No quiero pelear con usted.

—Entonces vas a tener que hacerlo si no me dices tus intenciones —el hombre empujó a Jungkook y este se tambaleó

—Bien.

Jungkook se quitó la capucha y golpeó al extraño en el abdomen, era de las raras veces donde no sabía qué hacer ni esperar pero solo iba a dejarse llevar por las acciones de la otra persona. El hombre golpeaba muy fuerte, Jungkook recordó sus primeras peleas en taekwondo y karate, todo le dolía de una forma extraordinaria. 

El suelo resbaloso de la lluvia que se aproximaba estaba empeorando sus tácticas que no estaban perfiladas por su nerviosismo. Muy dentro de él, deseaba llevar una golpiza por ser tan obstinado pero eso costaría una buena cantidad de heridas.

Pensaba que tendría control en la pelea pero cayó al suelo, mirando el cielo gris hasta que el rostro de aquel hombre lo cubrió, Jungkook cerró sus ojos por un instante hasta que los abrió y no estaba allí. Si fuera lo suficientemente estúpido, hubiese jurado que fue un fantasma todo aquel tiempo pero volteó su cabeza donde se escuchaban golpes y estaba una figura alta encima del hombre, golpeando su rostro.

Aquella persona se cansó hasta ver sus nudillos sangrar y Jungkook lo notó desde su lugar.

Kim Mingyu.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —exclamó, su grito fue otro nivel de enojo que Jungkook nunca escuchó en Mingyu

—Vine a buscar esto —dijo Jungkook mostrando el teléfono que guardo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón—, pero también conseguí una pelea

—Te advertí que era muy peligroso —el cabello de Mingyu estaba completamente mojado, Jungkook supo que llevaba minutos buscándolo debajo de la lluvia —. ¿Puedes levantarte? Espero que no te hayan roto las costillas

El hombre se quejaba más alto y Mingyu rodó los ojos.

— ¡Cállate, hijo de puta! —gritó

— ¿Me estabas siguiendo? —Preguntó Jungkook con su ceño fruncido, se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo y eso le creaba una felicidad inimaginable a ambos—. Creo que eso estuvo un poco de más

—Estás muy decidido en buscar a Jimin ¿Y usando el suéter de Seokmin? Te vi correr como un loco en la escuela sin decirle a nadie, Seokmin te vio montarte en el bus incorrecto, algo te traías encima y ahora tienes el labio roto.

—Pero estoy bien y-

—Estás bien porque llegué, no estás preparado psicológicamente para pelear ahora y lo sabes —le advirtió

— ¿Y ahora me puedes explicar cómo eres capaz de matar a una persona con solo 3 golpes o piensas que no sé cómo funciona anatomía humana en una pelea?

—Puedo explicarlo camino a casa —señaló la salida —, vamos Jungkook

— ¿No le vas a preguntar al estúpido si no sabe algo de Jimin? —preguntó Jungkook arrogante

—Él no sabe nada, solo cuida el depósito de los mafiosos de mierda, se quería hacer el poderoso contigo —dijo Mingyu comenzando a caminar a un paso impaciente

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Dios, ningún integrante de un grupo importante va a pelear contigo en plena tarde con la calle justamente atrás. En tal caso, te hubieran disparado y ya.

—Sí que sabes de esas cosas ¿No? —susurró

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir, Jungkook? Sé que te preguntas como pude derribar a una persona tan rápido y si quieres la respuesta —soltó un suspiro deteniéndose en la mitad del callejón que dirige hacia la calle—. Tengo poderes, súper fuerza y logro curarme muy rápido

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, Jungkook cubrió su boca pero no era la impresión que causó esta reacción; estaba tratando de no reírse en la cara de Mingyu.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Piensas que estoy jugando?

—No, es que —una risa lo interrumpió—, a veces no sé cómo reaccionar a este tipo de noticias

— ¿Este tipo de noticias? ¿A caso alguien más te ha confesado tener poderes? —enarcó su ceja

—No pero estoy sorprendido, me cuesta creer que hayan personas con poderes, es como vivir una película Marvel o que se yo.

—Bueno —Mingyu prosiguió caminando hacia la calle—, no pueden caber dudas de que también puedas tener poderes

—Mmm no lo sé, aún no han hecho algún experimento conmigo y no tengo padres con poderes —Jungkook lo siguió hasta ver el reconocible auto de Mingyu—. Ah... Genial

—Eso es lo que no sabes —abrió la puerta de la camioneta—. ¿Tu casa o mi casa primero?

—Creo que esta vez será la tuya.

Jungkook entró a la camioneta, sin la lluvia cayendo sobre su ropa no se había percatado de lo mojados que estaban. Era incómodo.

—Deja tu bolso en el suelo y yo encenderé la calefacción un rato.

—Hulk… digo, Mingyu.

—Cállate.

—Escúchame, solo quería darte las gracias por salvarme el culo hoy —Jungkook sonrió luego de soltar una mueca por la molestia de su labio roto

—De nada, Jungkook.


End file.
